


Love and Understanding.

by Readingfanfics



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alpha Greg Lestrade, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, First Kiss, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, M/M, Omega Sherlock, bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-02-07 13:27:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18621562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readingfanfics/pseuds/Readingfanfics
Summary: Sherlock is in a mood, even more so than usual and Greg has had enough. He sends the Omega home but, of course, that doesn't last long.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this story because I had PMS and I needed some comfort. I can get really cranky and upset at the start of my period so I used that as a starting point for Sherlock and his preheat. 
> 
> It's a bit of an 'unconventional' approach to Omega heat but I hope you will give it a chance anyway. I hope you enjoy. If you have a second, please let me know what you think of the concept and the story. But please, do it respectfully. 
> 
> This story is complete and has been beta'd by Bel (beltainefaerie.tumblr.com). Any mistakes are my own.  
> \-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

\--Chapter 1--

“Were you born an idiot or did it just grow into being as the years added up?”

Greg let out a sigh as he stepped closer, seeing the tension in Sherlock’s body language as he walked around the crime scene. It was almost 10 PM, the weather was cold and Greg was sure it would start to rain soon. He looked out the window for a second, the lights of the police car too bright for his eyes and he took a deep breathe in and out before facing his consulting detective again.

“No, no, no. How can you see but not observe? Are you all morons? The coat clearly is not the victim’s; the materials are too expensive. A Beta could never afford this.”

“That’s a bit short sighted, isn’t it?” Anderson responded, lifting his chin up as Sherlock’s eyes took him in. They stared at each other for a few seconds before Sherlock curled his lips, his smile making him seem like a madman.

“Stop thinking, Anderson. You lower the IQ of the whole street.”

Anderson opened his mouth to respond but Sherlock got up quickly, waving a dismissive hand in the victim’s direction.

“You should check her phone, see what Alphas she’s been in contact with. It’s pretty straight forward. Why am I even here?” Sherlock turned, giving Greg a hard look and Greg clenched his fist, keeping his voice level.

“You insisted on coming, Sherlock.”

Sherlock huffed, stepping out of the living room, almost knocking Anderson over and Greg pinched the bridge of his nose. Anderson gave him a look and Greg shrugged helplessly. You were never quite sure what to expect with Sherlock.

\-----------

“What’s it like?”

“What’s what like?” Liam Allsburg, Supreme Alpha and boss of Allsburg Associates asked.

Greg hadn’t liked the man from the moment they’d stepped into his office. The way he’d looked at Sherlock, like the Omega was just a piece of meat, had set him on edge.

“Sherlock.” Greg said in warning, already knowing whatever Sherlock was about to answer wasn’t good.

Sherlock raised an eyebrow, his gaze full of disdain as he looked at the Supreme Alpha standing next to his desk.

“Having a mind that’s so placid and straightforward, barely used.”

The way Allburg smiled at Sherlock made Greg’s skin crawl but Sherlock didn’t seem fazed, keeping his eyes on the Supreme in clear defiance.

“Do you even know who I am? I can make your life very difficult.”

“Please,” Sherlock snorted, rolling his eyes as Allsburg took a step forward. The anger radiating off him and Greg moved with him, his body tensing up.

“You’re a moron dressed up as a businessman with too much deodorant.” Sherlock replied, ignoring Greg’s warning look. The Supreme Alpha hissed, his eyes turning gold as he put his hand on Sherlock’s shoulder and Greg’s stomach dropped as he saw the shudder going through the Omega.

“Mister Allsburg.” Greg’s voice was calm but Sherlock heard the warning in it.

The Supreme leaned forward, his breath ghosting Sherlock’s skin as spoke, just loud enough for him to hear.

“You think you’re so special, don’t you?” The Alpha sneered, the grip on Sherlock’s shoulder tightening and Sherlock raised his chin up in defiance.

“Mister Allsburg, please let go of my colleague.”

“Just because you’re allowed to follow the DI around like a dog, doesn’t mean you actually mean anything, _mister_ Holmes.” The Supreme Alpha spat, his grip on Sherlock tightening.

“And you do? Mean anything?” Sherlock’s voice was hard, his eyes cold as he looked at Allsburg and Greg couldn’t help but admire his fearlessness. “Unlike you, I have brain cells that actually work and I don’t rely on my father’s wealth to succeed in life.”

“Allsburg, don’t!”

Sherlock was too slow, Allsburg’s fist connecting with his face and he could hear Greg call out to Sally before he passed out.

\------------

“Sherlock for the love of -” Greg pinched the bridge of his nose, feeling a headache come up as Sherlock gestured towards the latest crime scene. He could practically feel the tension in the Omega’s body. Sherlock’s black eye stood out sharply against his pale skin. It had taken a  few calls, a brief meeting with his Chief but Allsburg hadn’t filled in a complaint about Sherlock’s rude behavior. Greg suspected Sherlock’s brother had something to do with it.

“It’s not my fault your team is incompetent, Lestrade! How could they have missed this?” Sherlock pointed towards the pen on the desk, ignoring the glares he got from Donovan and Anderson. “This is clear proof the Omega was there the moment our victim got killed and they missed it.”

“Sherlock, we’ve just started processing the scene. We’ve only been here for an hour, for God’s sake!” Greg snapped, his head pounding as Donovan made a rude comment. Sherlock’s eyes found hers, a brief flash of a knowing smile on his face before he spoke again.

“You also didn’t notice the laptop. Which surprises me as you’re so good at kneeling. Isn’t she, Anderson?”

“You fucking-”

“Anderson!” Greg yelled, stepping between Anderson and Sherlock. If looks could kill Sherlock would have been dead already. Donovan opened her mouth to say something, her cheeks a dark red, but decided against it, instead focusing on Greg.

“If he’s not out of here in 10 minutes I’m leaving.”

“That would be a help actually. I do hate being outnumbered, it makes for too much stupid in the room.” Sherlock’s eyes flashed as Donovan took a step forward, hands turned into fists.

“That’s enough!” Greg snapped, holding up his hands at Donovan and Anderson before turning to face Sherlock. “ Sherlock, a word. _Now_.” Greg pushed Sherlock out of the office, taking him outside till there were somewhat alone.

Sherlock turned the collar of his coat up and Greg noticed the lines around Sherlock’s mouth and the small bags underneath his eyes.

“What was that back there?”

Sherlock just raised an eyebrow and Greg suppressed a growl of frustration.

“They didn’t deserve that, Sherlock. You were cruel.”

“They missed the pen and the laptop Lestrade! I know the standards of the Yard have dropped during the last few years but this is-”

“Stop it!” Greg snapped, rubbing his forehead before taking a deep breath in and out.

“They are incompetent, Lestrade. They should have seen it the moment-”

“Not everyone is as bright as you, Sherlock. Instead of acting like a right prick, insulting everyone you come across, you could try to help us!”

“I am helping, Lestrade! If it weren’t for me-”

“You are done, Sherlock.” Greg gritted out, fed up with Sherlock’s crass behavior. He’d heard all week how incompetent, slow and stupid they were and it was enough. He took out his phone, ready to send a text to Bell.

“Bell is going to escort you home and you’re going to stay there till I contact you again.”

“But, Lestrade!”

“NO.” Greg growled, eyes flashing gold for a few seconds, free hand clenched into a fist. Sherlock’s shoulders tensed, pupils contracting and Greg instantly felt like a bastard. He never wanted to be an Alpha who used his physical strength and energy to subdue anyone. He unclenched his fist, shaking his head as Sherlock opened his mouth to speak.

“That was uncalled for. I’m sorry Sherlock.” He kept his eyes on the Omega, giving Sherlock time to see the truth in his words. Some of the tension in Sherlock’s body dissolved, giving an almost unnoticeable shrug of his shoulder.

“But this behavior of yours is unacceptable, Sherlock. No matter how good and brilliant you are, it doesn’t give you permission to insult and abuse my staff like that. Or me.” Greg saw the tiny flinch his words caused, Sherlock’s eyes directed to the ground. “Let Bell take you home.”

“I don’t need a babysitter, Lestrade.”

“I’m not letting you go home alone. Not in this state.” Greg responded, ignoring Sherlock’s protests as he send off his message.

“I need to work, Lestrade. I can’t-” Sherlock snapped his mouth shut, shoving his hands in his coat pockets and Greg wanted to reach out and stroke his pale cheek.

“Not today. Not like this. Go home and take care of yourself.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What happened to ‘get some rest’?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The real start of this story began with this line I found on SoPrompt (soprompt.tumblr.com). “I feel like I have to take care of you because you aren’t doing it yourself."
> 
> When I'm a bit low on inspiration, or my bigger WIP'S don't seem to work out, I go to their site to find and find a sentence that 'speaks' to me. Fellow writers, go check them out.  
> \------------------------------------------------------------------

\--Chapter 2--

The door opened and closed before Greg could even open his mouth and protest. Sherlock was standing in front of his desk, shoulders tense, eyes dark and Greg’s stomach dropped as Sherlock’s scent filled his nostrils. 

“What happened to ‘get some rest’?” Greg asked. Sherlock rolled his eyes in annoyance, dropping down on the chair after he opened up his coat, exposing a purple shirt underneath a black suit jacket. Greg forced himself to keep his mouth closed. Drooling all over Sherlock would be a bad idea. 

_ Dammit. _

Greg swallowed, ignoring the curious look in Sherlock’s eyes. Of course the bastard noticed something was off but Greg doubted Sherlock would comprehend what exactly. For a genius he was rather clueless when it came to feelings and people. Greg sat up straight in his chair, placing his arms on his desk, giving Sherlock a questioning look.

“You didn’t call me. It’s been a week.”

“I said I would call you when something interesting came up. It hasn’t.” Greg replied, resisting the urge to fiddle with a nearby pen. Sherlock’s eyes took him in closely, displeasure clear on his face as Greg let the silence linger. 

“You can’t deny me access, Lestrade.” Sherlock’s voice was almost a plea and something inside Greg’s chest tightened as he looked at the Omega in front of him. Sherlock’s whole body was tense, as if ready to snap at any minute. The lines around his mouth were deeper, the bags under his eyes darker and Greg wondered when Sherlock had last slept. Clearly sending him home hadn’t helped. 

“I can deny you access, Sherlock. You are in no state to work. You look beyond exhausted. Have you even slept since I send you home?” 

“Of course. I’m not a vampire, Lestrade. I sleep.” Sherlock grumbled, wrapping his coat tightly around him. 

“Clearly not enough.” Greg raised an eyebrow, Sherlock didn’t respond to the statement and Greg sighed in irritation and helplessness. 

“I can’t allow you back, Sherlock. Not until you take better care of yourself.” 

“You’re not my caretaker, Lestrade.” Sherlock snapped, glaring daggers. 

“I feel like I have to take care of you because you aren’t doing it yourself. You look worse than a week ago.”

“Lestrade.” 

Greg ignored the begging tone as Sherlock leaned forward. Greg breathed out slowly, Sherlock’s scent intensified as he’d leaned in. “I can’t have you on my crime scenes being snappy and rude.  Let’s not forget what happened last week. You made one of the witnesses cry and you got punched in the face, twice.” 

“Allsburg is an idiot and that witness turned out to be our killer.” 

“Not the point, Sherlock.” Greg kept his eyes on Sherlock, only raising an eyebrow when Sherlock started to pout. “I should have sent you home earlier.” 

“You’re not my Alpha, Lestrade.”

“No.” Greg replied, his heart skipping a beat. “ But I am your friend.” He kept his face neutral as Sherlock's eyes aimed fire at him but a big part of him just wanted to step forward, pick Sherlock up and carrying him home. For some reason, Sherlock looked younger and smaller, in need of help and Greg's fingers itched to provide him with it. 

“You don’t control me. I feel perfectly fine and my mind is still as sharp as ever. I can’t help it that I’m surrounded by idiots, Lestrade!” 

“This is exactly what I’m talking about.” Greg sighed, fighting to keep the smile off his face. Sherlock was adorable when he was pouting. 

_ God. I’m so gone.  _

Greg ran a hand through his hair before speaking again. Sherlock was a stubborn bastard when he set his mind to it but Greg wasn’t willing to indulge him. Sitting this close to the Omega made it clear how badly Sherlock was neglecting himself and it irked Greg immensely. 

“Oh, I don’t doubt that your mind is sharp. Your tongue is clear evidence of that but your body needs care and attention. Especially in pre-heat.”

“As if you know what my body needs and doesn’t need. What I need to do is work!” Sherlock snapped, slamming his hand on the desk as he got up, looming over it with dark eyes. 

“Give me a case, Lestrade! Lord knows you all need my help.”

“No.” Greg slowly got out of his chair, crossing his arms and standing perfectly straight as Sherlock’s eyes went up and down his body. Sherlock’s skin was paler than usual, the brightness of his eyes was dimmed and Greg was sure the man's fingers were freezing. He’d noticed the shivers running down Sherlock’s back at a couple of crime scene last week and he was pretty sure the Omega had gotten into an argument with Donovan because he’d been hungry and Donovan had eaten a snack on the ride back to the Yard. 

It was high time Sherlock went home and got some comfort and care but he'd known the man long enough to know he'd probably have to carry him out of the Yard kicking and screaming to get him home.

Sherlock squinted his eyes and Greg got that weird feeling in his stomach whenever he was the center of Sherlock’s intense focus. 

_ Please, don’t find out. Don’t find out how much I want to take you home and care for you.  _

Sherlock huffed, his eyes going to Greg’s desk, gesturing wildly at it before walking back and forth, his coat swishing with the movements he made.

“You can hardly see your desk from all the files laying on top of it! You clearly have work for me! You  just don't want to give me one because you think I need  _ rest _ !” Sherlock spat the last word out, his scent getting heavy as irritation turned into anger. It almost made Greg’s knees buckle underneath him. 

_ Fuck. You smell like a promise.  _

Greg grabbed the edge of his desk, needing it to steady himself as Sherlock walked back and forth, muttering under his breath. Words like idiots and boring filled the room but Greg didn’t comment on it, not wanting to add fuel to Sherlock’s fire. 

“Go home, Sherlock. Take a warm bath, have a good meal, warm up in front of the fireplace, wear some comfy socks and watch crap TV.”

“What are you babbling on about?!” Sherlock stopped pacing, looking at Greg like he’d gone mad and Greg swallowed, feeling his cheeks warm. 

“Don’t tell me none of those things sound appealing right now?” Greg asked, ignoring the awkwardness between them as Sherlock just stared at him. 

_ Well, in for a penny… _

“Don’t you just want to go home? Wash your hair, read a nice book, use a heat pillow, have a decent meal?”  Greg trailed off, nibbling his lower lip as he looked down at the stacks of files on his desk. To be honest, all those things sounded appealing to him right now. The last few weeks had been busy, dealing with Sherlock’s temper, smoothing things over between different members of his team, getting nowhere in some high profile cases. When Greg looked up he saw Sherlock blinking a  few times, shaking his head as if he couldn't believe what he was hearing. He resisted the urge to make himself taller when Sherlock’s eyes met his and he forced himself to sit back down in his chair. After a few seconds of scanning Greg’s face intently, Sherlock sat down also, disbelief still in his eyes. 

“How do you even know about all this?” Sherlock almost whispered, hands stuffed in his coat pockets. “You’re an Alpha!”

“Yes.” Greg answered with a 'don't state the obvious' tone, smiling when Sherlock rolled his eyes at him. “ Yes, I’m an Alpha and a good one, if I say so myself.  Every good Alpha knows what his Omega needs.” Sherlock’s pupils went a fraction darker and Greg’s cheeks burned by now. He cleared his throat and quickly carried on. “I’m not an idiot, Sherlock. I know the signs when I see them. I’ve read the books and magazines, I’ve dated a few Omegas before we met. Your smell alone is evidence enough.”

“I’m not your Omega.” Sherlock leaned back in his chair, watching Greg with an expression he couldn’t decipher. He was almost sure he’d heard a smidge of jealousy in Sherlock’s voice but Greg quickly dismissed it. 

_ Like he’d want someone like me.  _

Greg did his best to keep his private life private but there was always something that slipped through the cracks. The whole Yard had known about Lisa’s infidelity by the time Greg found the courage to break it off permanently. Sherlock had never asked him about any of it but Greg had always assumed Sherlock knew about his past relationships. Then again, when it came to people and feelings, Sherlock still had a lot to learn. 

_ Focus! _

“No.” Greg cleared his throat, feeling more awkward as the seconds went on. 

_ Does he really not see it all over my face?  _

“No, you're not  _ my _ Omega. But you are my friend and I want you to be happy and healthy.” Something flashed in Sherlock’s eyes and Greg’s fingers itched to touch him. 

“Go home, Sherlock. Take care of yourself. You deserve it.”

“You just told me I can’t take care of myself.” Sherlock sulked, arms tightly crossed and all Greg could think about was how adorable the Omega was. Sherlock always did his best to come of as confident and badarse but it hadn't taken Greg long to realize it was a show. A way to distance himself from people and how they thought Sherlock should behave. Sherlock's behavior had a way of pushing Alphas away, most of them not able to handle an Omega with a mind of his own who was not afraid to speak it. Greg had always found it fascinating, how Sherlock stood his ground and fought for his own kind of happiness. 

“Then find someone who will. Is your brother in town?

Sherlock pulled a face, scrunching up his nose and Greg couldn't stop a smile. Sherlock and his brother had a complicated relationship but Greg knew they'd do anything for each other. Mycroft had tested Greg early on, even kidnapping him to offer him money to report back on his younger brother. He'd almost decked the man right there and then but instead had made it clear where Mycroft could shove his offer before he'd turned and walked away. Since then his friendship with Sherlock had changed, making it a little easier for Greg to look past Sherlock’s walls. 

“Ugh, please. Like I need Mycroft’s company while in this state. I can’t stand him on a regular basis, let alone now.” 

“You can’t stand a lot of people, Sherlock.” Greg smirked, letting out a laugh when Sherlock huffed and waved a dismissive hand. Something in Sherlock’s eyes made it suddenly difficult for Greg to breath. 

“I tolerate you.”

“What?” Greg felt like a fool as he started fidgeting with a pen. Sherlock tilted his head slightly, a thoughtful expression on his face. 

“Come home with me.”

“Excuse me?” Greg dropped his pen on the desk, his heart beating fast as Sherlock leaned forward in his chair, a determined expression in his eyes.

“You heard me. I need someone to take care of me. You know I won’t do any of those things you mentioned when I’m alone. I tolerate you and you seem to not hate me so-“

“Of course I don’t hate you! No one does, Sherlock.” Greg frowned as Sherlock let out a disbelieving huff. 

“People hate me. It’s what they do. Smartarse Omega who can’t keep his mouth shut, it’s sort of a sure thing.” Sherlock shrugged and Greg’s heart broke at the casual, matter of fact way, Sherlock said it. Like it was already set in stone. Granted, a lot of people had a difficult time getting used to Sherlock but hatred was a very strong word. He started to open his mouth to object but Sherlock cut him off, a sliver of impatience in his tone. 

“Stop avoiding the subject, Lestrade. You just said yourself that there aren’t any interesting cases to work on.”

“Doesn’t mean I don’t have to work, Sherlock. Someone has to solve the  _ boring _ ones.” Greg gave Sherlock a look, not able to stop the beginning smile as Sherlock rolled his eyes at him again. 

“Let Donovan do it. She’s capable enough.”

“Did you just compliment Sally?”

“Don’t look at me like that. And don’t tell her what I said. Now, are you coming?” Sherlock got out of his chair, taking Greg's coat of the coatrack and Greg did his best to hold back a smile. Nerves went through his body as Sherlock held up his coat, raising an eyebrow when Greg remained in his chair. 

“Sherlock, I’m not sure if this is the best idea. I mean, I’m –“  Greg stopped, frustrated with himself as he couldn’t find the words to explain. He couldn’t downright tell the man he smelled so good he wanted to back him up against a wall and fuck him senseless. The longer Sherlock was in his office, the stronger his smell became and it did things to Greg’s groin he very much didn’t want Sherlock to ever find out. “I don’t think this is the best idea. I- I have work and you- You are an unbounded O-”

“Don’t be boring, Lestrade.” Sherlock stepped closer, Greg’s coat still in his hands and Greg got up through his own volition. It was pointless really, whenever Sherlock had something in his head it was almost impossible to talk him out of it. And Greg knew the Omega wouldn’t take proper care of himself. He’d just go home and drown himself in private client work till Greg called him back to the Yard. 

Sherlock gave him a pleased grin as he turned around, the coat dropping onto his shoulders. Sherlock’s hands stayed there for a second longer than needed and Greg was sure you’d see the Omega’s fingerprints on his naked skin later. He was very aware of Sherlock standing after him, his scent heavy and inviting. 

“I need to let Sally know. Go over a few things.” Greg spoke softly when he turned to face Sherlock. 

Sherlock nodded, his expression unreadable but there was a slight shaking in his fingers as he buttoned up his own coat. Now that the decision was made, getting away from the office was a very appealing thought. He'd spent too many hours here this week, barely having time to eat and sleep properly. Sleep made him think of his warm bed and that made him think of Sherlock, laying in it, looking up at Greg with want and-

_ Stop it right now!  _

He took hold of the doorknob, his stomach feeling tight as he looked over his office before his eyes settled on Sherlock. He flinched a little when he realized Sherlock was still looking at him with that bright focus. 

_ What I wouldn't give to be able to read minds right now. What do you see? _

“Stop worrying. You would never do anything to harm me, Lestrade.” Sherlock spoke softly, putting his hands in the pockets of his coat. “ Besides, I use suppressants so my heat is minimal. I doubt you’ll even notice.”

“You already smell-” Greg cut himself off, the grip on the doorknob tightening as something shifted in Sherlock’s expression. The Omega stepped closer, a soft and reassuring smile on his lips as Greg felt his body tense. He cleared his throat, his knees suddenly feeling weak. 

“Sherlock, I-“

“I trust you, Lestrade.” Sherlock whispered, placing a careful hand on Greg’s shoulder. The softness and honesty in Sherlock’s eyes made it impossible for Greg to speak. The idea of disappointing Sherlock made him almost physically ill. Sherlock squeezed his shoulder gently, a faint blush starting on his cheeks as he spoke. “I wouldn’t ask any random Alpha to-“ 

“I know that.” Greg whispered back, stroking away a stray curl as Sherlock looked down at the floor. Sherlock’s hand felt warm and pleasant on his shoulder and Greg didn’t want this moment to end. When Sherlock looked up at him again, Greg’s heart skipped a beat. The Omega gave a tentative, almost shy smile and every Alpha particle of Greg wanted to pick Sherlock up and carry him out of here. Protect and shield him from the world. Greg swallowed, pulling away his hand that he now realized was still placed on Sherlock’s cheek. 

“Let’s- I’ll go find Sally and then- Then we’ll get you home.” 

Sherlock nodded, a quick but dazzling smile on his face as he let Greg opened the office door and walked towards the exit. Greg called out to Sally, giving her the information she needed before he followed Sherlock outside, shaking his head in wonder.  

_ This is either the best or worst thing I’ve ever agreed to in my life.  _


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Can you please stop worrying. It’s very distracting.”

\--chapter 3-- 

_ What am I doing? This is a bad idea. I’ve not spent time with an Omega in heat in over five years. He already smells amazing. What am I doing? What if I lose control while he- No. No, I’d never hurt Sherlock. But I’ve never been to his place before either? What will we talk about? What if I _ -

“Can you please stop worrying. It’s very distracting.”

Sherlock gave Greg a half annoyed, half amused look as they walk to Sherlock’s flat. The closer they got to Sherlock’s place, the more nervous Greg had become. In the  nine months  they’d known each other he’d never spend time with the Omega that wasn’t work-related. Sure, they’d shared a few lunches and dinners, but those were mostly out of necessity. 

“I’m not worried, just thinking.” Greg replied, ignoring the knowing look Sherlock threw him as they crossed the street. Greg’s body was almost buzzing, every atom, every nerve, every muscle on as he walks next to Sherlock. He’d had to stop himself at least five times from pulling Sherlock close when they passed another Alpha, the need to snarl and defend making Greg on edge as time passed. It wasn’t like him to act like this. Possessive. He’d never seen Omega’s as property, something so precious you have to keep it locked inside to protect it. He’d also found it ridiculous and infuriating, this Alpha behavior, this need to stake your claim and defend it fiercely. 

“Lestrade,” Sherlock stopped in the middle of the pavement, placing his gloved hand on Greg’s arm, a sympathetic look in his bright eyes. “There is no need to worry. I already told you that I trust you. I still do.” 

“I know, Sherlock. It’s just- It’s been a while since I’ve spent time with an Omega in heat.” Greg whispered, not wanting to draw attention to Sherlock. The times had changed of course but there were still cases of Alphas just taking what they want, not caring that Omegas have their own mind, their own choices and rights. Even standing here in the middle of the pavement at night was making Greg’s shoulders ache, eyes scanning the street as they talked.

“Nobody is going to snatch me away, Lestrade. You have policemen written all over you.” Sherlock sighed when Greg stood straighter, his eyes tracking the Alpha on the other side of the street. “I’m in pre-heat. And on suppressants. There is no danger whatsoever.”

“I don’t want to risk-”

“I know.” Sherlock leaned a little closer, squeezing Greg’s arm before guiding him a little further down the street. “You’re not a danger to me, Lestrade. You won’t jump me the second I’m in heat.”

“Why are you so sure?” Greg whispered, letting Sherlock lead him, but of course the man heard him, giving him a look that said 'you've got to be kidding me'. Sherlock pulled out a key and Greg took a closer look at the building where they’d stopped. He couldn’t stop a frown as he took in the older building. Sherlock just shook his head before walking up the steps. The sight of Sherlock’s swaying arse made Greg’s fingers itch and he shoved them in the pockets of his coat, neck feeling warm as he followed. 

“This building has been in my family for generations. I know it doesn’t look like much on the outside but that’s the whole idea. See that?” Sherlock pointed to the left and it took Greg a couple of seconds to notice the gleaming eye of a security camera. “It has the best security system that money can buy. Mycroft made sure of it.” 

Greg heard the locks shift as Sherlock put in his key and turned. He looked behind them, scanning the street one more time. It was fairly quiet outside, the colder weather making it less appealing to come out but it was never deserted in London. 

“Mycroft made sure I was safe when it became clear I wouldn't follow tradition Omega standards. This is basically an Omega safe house. I could be in full heat with the windows open and still no Alpha would get in.” Sherlock pulled a face, gesturing at Greg to come inside. The entryway was small and a bit too dark for Greg’s liking but he kept his comments to himself as Sherlock pulled off his coat and hung it on the coat rack. 

“It’s the same with my suppressants,” Sherlock spoke, helping Greg out of his coat and Greg ignored what the gesture did to his body as Sherlock placed the garment next to his own. “It’s not your typical suppressant you find in the pharmacy. Mycroft does work for the Government after all.”

“Yeah, I’m not so sure those work as well as you say. That guy from earlier checked you out like he wanted to eat you.”

“You’re being ridiculous, Lestrade.” Sherlock turned, wanting to go up the stairs but Greg stopped him, guiding the Omega behind him before assessing the space and going up the stairs first. Sherlock rolled his eyes when they came to his door, a sliver of irritation in his voice when he spoke. 

“I’ve been living here for over five years, Lestrade. In that time nothing has ever happened, except that explosion, but that was my fault.” Sherlock’s lip went up in a smirk. “I don’t need you to act as my bodyguard.” Sherlock took out another key, holding it out to Greg, smirking when Greg crossed his arms. 

“I’m a DI, Sherlock. It’s second nature to assess and make sure a place is safe.  I am an Alpha you know.” Greg puffed his chest up, keeping Sherlock’s gaze and ignoring his warm neck.  He's not an idiot. He knew what some of his colleagues thought about him. Wondering about his Alpha status, as he was still alone and hardly ever talks about Omegas, let alone dating them. He hardly ever went out these days. The whole idea of prowling around all evening to find an Omega to share a few hours with only sounded exhausting to him.  He'd learned to deal with the whispered assumptions and rumors, letting people believe what they wanted. 

“Of course I know. Doesn’t mean you have to act like one now.” Sherlock opened the door to his flat, stepping aside to let Greg in. Greg hesitated a second, Sherlock's smell filling his nose. Sherlock just raised an eyebrow and Greg let out a shaking breath as he stepped inside. 

“It’s freezing in here, Sherlock!” Greg called out the moment Sherlock closed the door. 

“What?” Sherlock shrugged, giving Greg an odd look as he went to the kitchen. Greg heard him open and close a cabinet door, the rattling of cups, water running and then Sherlock came back into view, holding out a teapot in question. Greg just stared at him, rubbing his hands together and Sherlock let out a huff. 

“Don’t be dramatic, Lestrade. Want some tea?” Sherlock asked, lowering the teapot when Greg didn’t respond, a hint of unease in his eyes. 

“I- I didn’t plan on coming back home. I thought we’d be out- Working a case. It’s not that big of a deal.” 

“You need warmth and comfort Sherlock, especially in a time like this! Why is it so hard for you to look out for your basic needs. Food, drink, warmth. Ugh, you are unbelievable at times!” Greg gritted out, irritation rising as the cold seeped into his body. Nothing about this felt right to him. His shoulders tensed as Sherlock stood there, eyes cast down to the floor, suddenly seeming years and years younger. 

“I usually text Mds. Hudson and she- takes care of all this. She’s away today, visiting her sister. I- I forgot.” Sherlock looked up and Greg wanted nothing more than to cross the distance and skoop Sherlock up into his arms till he was warm and cozy. He cleared his throat, rolling his shoulders to loosen them before gesturing to the hearth. 

“I’ll get a fire started.” Greg forced himself to smile, nodding at Sherlock when he didn’t move right away. “ A cup of tea would be nice, ta.” 

Sherlock blinked, looking at the teapot in his hand as though he had no idea how it got there. 

Greg set to work on the fire and a few moments later the beginning flames teased Greg’s skin. Sherlock’s voice next to him made him jump.

Sherlock had a hard time suppressing a grin. “Tea. Earl Grey.” 

“Thanks.” Greg took the cup, frowning when he felt Sherlock’s cold fingers. Sherlock rolled his eyes at him, turning away to take his own cup and sit down on the couch, He took a careful sip. 

“I won’t freeze to death, Lestrade. If that  _ were  _ to happen, your body heat alone would be enough to stop it.” 

Greg almost choked on his tea, images coming to life of a very naked Sherlock clinging to him. His long legs wrapped around Greg’s waist as Greg slowly moved inside him. 

“Why are you looking at me like that?”

Greg felt his cheeks flush as Sherlock stared at him, eyes squinted as if he wanted to look inside Greg’s very soul. 

“No-nothing.” Greg stumbled, taking another sip of his tea, his neck feeling on fire as Sherlock’s eyes stayed on him. 

“Do you have an extra blanket?” Greg asked, placing his cup on the table, seeing the flicker of confusion in Sherlock’s eyes before he responded. 

“Somewhere yes.” 

“Good, go take it and wrap it around yourself. The fire is on but it will take a bit before it’s comfortable. Now, do you have any food in the house?” 

“Lestrade.” Sherlock pouted as he got out a blanket, which Greg noted with satisfaction it was a big, fluffy-looking one. 

“Don’t even start with the ‘food slows me down’ crap.” Greg got up, Sherlock rolled his eyes as he wrapped the blanket over himself, sitting close to the fire. “You’re skinny enough as it is. You can use a good, hearty meal. I’ve heard that pre-heat and heat are exhausting on the body.”

“It’s not like I’ll have passionate sex for days on end, Lestrade.” Sherlock commented, giving a smirk when Greg’s eyes went wider, his cheeks the color of tomatoes. 

“Yeah, well. Sex or no sex, you still need food.” Greg headed towards the kitchen, feeling Sherlock’s eyes on his back. He took a few deep breaths to calm himself, trying to ignore the playfulness in Sherlock’s tone. Comments like that made Greg’s brain go into overdrive, thinking of all the ways he wanted to explore Sherlock’s body and drive him crazy. He shook his head, irritated with himself for acting like a teenager. 

_ He trusts you.  Don’t screw it up with crazy fantasies! _

He opened the door of the fridge and nearly had a heart attack when a pair of dead eyes stared back at him. 

“What the hell! SHERLOCK!” 

Sherlock was next to him in seconds and his giggle almost made Greg forget about the head in the fridge. 

“Why in god’s name do you have a head in your fridge?” 

“Experiment.” Sherlock replied, shrugging a shoulder when Greg turned to face him, his mouth open in shock. 

“It’s safe. Molly got it for me.” 

“I still don’t think a human head should be in your fridge. And where is all the food?” Greg gestured to the mostly empty fridge, a sadness going through him as he looked at the head. 

“Don’t be dramatic, Lestrade. I know what I’m doing. Mds. Hudson usually makes the food appear.” 

“Appear? I’m pretty sure that’s called cooking.” Greg closed the door, shaking his head as he looked at Sherlock. 

“How do you even function like this? No food, no fire. If I didn’t know any better I’d say you’re punishing yourself.” 

“Oh please,” Sherlock huffed, walking back towards the living room and flopping down on the sofa dramatically, wrapping the blanket tightly around him. The warmth in the flat was better, but Greg still noticed the tension in Sherlock’s body as he found a good position to lay down. 

“Is this your way of taking care of me?” Sherlock mumbled, looking impossibly small, lying on the coach. “‘Cause I don’t think you are doing it right, Lestrade.” 

“I’m doing it better than you, that’s for sure.” Greg crossed his arms when Sherlock opened his mouth to say something, huffing instead and turning around on the couch so his back was towards Greg. Greg couldn’t stop a smile, wanting to crouch down next to Sherlock and ruffle his hair. 

_ I wonder what he’d do then.  _

“Okay, I’m ordering in, because you need to eat something and there isn’t a single thing here that’s edible. Do you like Chinese? Sherlock?” 

“Food is for the weak.” It was spoken so softly that Greg needed a few seconds to understand it, rolling his eyes when the words gave meaning. 

“You’re an idiot, Sherlock.” Greg gave a friendly smile when Sherlock turned back around to face him, lightly scowling. “I’m not leaving till you’ve had some proper food.” 

“Fine. Chinese it is then.” Sherlock curled back into himself on the couch and Greg let out a sigh, suddenly feeling tired. He stared at Sherlock’s back for a few seconds, then took out his phone to search from a Chinese place close by. He had a feeling it would be a very long night. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “It’s like a sauna in here, Lestrade! I’m pretty sure burn wounds won’t help my heat.”

\--Chapter4--

 

“Food’s on its way. They said it would take about 30 minutes. Enough time for a good, warm bath.”

“The door is to your right, there are some extra supplies in the cabinets I think.” 

“Not for me, genius. For you.” Greg rolled his eyes when Sherlock uncurled from the couch, blinking his eyes a few times before looking at Greg. 

“I can see the tension from here, Sherlock. I can even smell it in your scent.  Some warmth will relax your body, help you ease into your heat. Do you have some painkillers you can take?”

Sherlock nodded his head, letting out a soft grunt when he gets up. He waved a hand when Greg stepped forward, rummaging inside a desk drawer and holding up a strip of pills triumphantly. 

“I’ll go get you some water.”

Sherlock took the glass with a small smile when Greg got back, making a face as he swallowed down a pill. 

“I’ll go fill up the bath, make sure the temperature is alright.” 

“How will you-”

“If it’s fine for me then it means it’s too cold for you and I need to add more warm water. Not exactly rocket science.” Greg smiled at Sherlock, placing the empty glass on the coffee table for him. Greg looked down, reaching out a hand to touch Sherlock’s forehead. He only noticed he was doing it when it was too late, his hand feeling warm on Sherlock’s skin. 

“I’m fine, Lestrade.” Sherlock sat perfectly still and Greg withdrew his hand, frowning as he scanned Sherlock’s face. 

“You’re not. You don’t have to pretend with me, Sherlock.” 

Sherlock looked down at his lap, gnawing his lower lip and Greg sat down next to him, careful to keep some space between them. Sherlock’s scent was stronger since they’d gotten home. Greg reached out carefully, brushing away a curl before placing his hand on Sherlock’s knee. There was a tug at his heartstrings when Sherlock looked up, his expression unguarded as he gave a small, shy smile. 

“Back aches. And my head feels weird, like it’s filled with cotton wool.” 

“Hmn,” Greg hummed, squeezing Sherlock’s knee gently. 

“I’ll get everything ready in the bathroom. You should go and get some comfy clothes. Loungewear or pajamas. You do have something like that right?”

“Of course I do. I only sleep nude in summer.” Sherlock’s smile grew bigger as Greg stared at him, suddenly aware that he’d shifted closer to the Omega as they talked. There was a small change in Sherlock’s scent that had Greg’s body on alert and he stood up abruptly, ignoring the flash of disappointment in Sherlock’s eyes. 

“I'll just- Before the food gets here. Okay.” Greg mumbled, his neck feeling scorching hot as he turned and walked towards the bathroom. He let out a slow breath once he was safely inside, rubbing his neck and feeling like a fool for acting the way he did. 

_ You’re not a goddamn teenager anymore! Get a grip! _

Greg sighed, focusing on the task at hand, softly growling at himself when images of a naked Sherlock popped into his mind. He turned open the water tap, making sure the water was a perfect temperature for Sherlock. His fingers felt on fire by the time he was satisfied, opening the door and calling out. 

“It’s ready! You should get in while the temperature is good. I’ll set the table.” Greg moved out of the way to allow Sherlock to pass, his heart stopping when Sherlock placed a hand on his arm, leaning forward to place a soft peck on his cheek. 

“Thank you.” 

Before he can even answer Sherlock walks further into the bathroom. 

“It’s like a sauna in here, Lestrade! I’m pretty sure burn wounds won’t help my heat.”

“Don’t be a drama queen. Go on in, you’ll thank me later.” 

“I seriously doubt that.”

“Will you just trust me? You did say you trust me.” Greg smiles sweetly as Sherlock dumps a bundle of clothes on a stool, looking at the bath suspiciously. 

“That was before you wanted to melt me in my own bathtub.”

“Just step in, smartass.” Greg shakes his head fondly as Sherlock throws him a final look before closing the door and locking it. Greg stands there for a moment longer, curling his hands into fists before letting out a harsh breath and turning around. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Sherlock? Everything okay?”
> 
> “F-Fine. I’ll be out in a moment.”
> 
> “Okay. I’ll- I’ll set up everything. Don’t be too long- don’t want the food to get cold.”

\--chapter5--

Sherlock waited till he heard Lestrade’s footsteps disappear before he leaned back against the bathroom door, closing his eyes and letting out a shaky breath. He could still feel Lestrade’s hand on his knee, on his forehead, on his shoulder. All the places the Alpha had touched him since he’d marched into Lestrade’s office, demanding access to cases. Being home for a week had been difficult. He had his experiments and hobbies but it wasn’t enough to stop his racing mind. He’d hardly slept that week, which did nothing to better his mood and Lestrade’s dismissal of him had hit him harder than he’d thought it would. He knew he’d been irrational for the past few weeks. His emotions had been all over the place and he’d never been the best at dealing with them. 

Sherlock cringed as he thought back to his behavior. He knew Lestrade didn’t deserve his sharp tongue and hateful words. Most of the team didn’t deserve them in fact. They were competent, though sometimes rough around the edges. 

_ “Not everyone is as bright as you, Sherlock. Instead of acting like a right prick, insulting everyone you come across, you could try to help us!”  _

He knew Lestrade was right, which had only irritated him more. Sometimes Sherlock wondered if the Alpha was a saint. His patience was beyond limitless and Sherlock never made it easy for him. Provoking Liam Allsburg had been a bad call, no matter how much the bastard Supreme Alpha deserved it. Being punched in the face was a small price to pay for Sherlock but he hadn’t thought about the consequences it would bring to Lestrade. 

_ “I had to make some difficult calls, Sherlock. The DI is out of the line of fire but it wasn’t easy. Please be smarter in the future.  You owe me one, brother mine.”  _

Sherlock let out a hard sigh, opening his eyes and pushing himself off the door to stare at the waiting bathtub. Looking at it made his heart clench and he swallowed down a lump in his throat as he stepped closer to it, testing the temperature of the water with his finger. Perfect, of course.

_ “I tolerate you.” _

He still didn’t know when he’d decided to spill the words out. Being around Lestrade made him feel a smidge calmer, a hint more grounded and he couldn't bare the thought of going home to his empty flat again. Lestrade dismissing him again would have been too much for Sherlock to take so he’d blurted the words out, his heart nearly dropping to his stomach as it lingered in the air between them. 

_ “Come home with me.” _

Lestrade’s expression had almost made him cry, wanting to reach out to the Alpha and drop to his knees.  _ He doesn’t think I see him as a friend.  _ The insight had almost knocked him down as Lestrade had looked at him with disbelief, fidgeting with his pen, wondering if he’d heard Sherlock correctly.

Sherlock turned his head to the mirror, frowning when he stared into his own pale and tired looking face. 

_ No wonder he thinks I can’t take care of myself. Look at me!  _

He turned his back to the mirror, quickly taking off his clothes. He hadn’t lied when he’d said his back was aching. His whole body felt sore, down to his genitals. He carefully stepped into the bath, the bubbles and warmth surrounding him as he found a comfortable position. He couldn’t stop a content moan from escaping his lips, feeling the muscles in his back loosen already. 

_ “Go home, Sherlock. Take a warm bath, have a good meal, warm up in front of the fireplace, wear some comfy socks and watch crap TV.” _

Sherlock smiled when Lestrade’s words from earlier came to mind. At the moment it had sounded insane. Why would Lestrade care about any of that? Warm baths, good meals... It wasn’t something Sherlock thought about. Pre-heat and heat were just things he needed to get through, things to get over with so he could focus on more important things like new cases to solve, a new chance to use his brain. His body was just there. It had never been important to him. He took the sponge that was laying next to him, running it over his face and neck. 

_ “Look what a handsome young lad you are!”  _

Sherlock cringed when his mother’s voice called out, almost as real as if she was right there. She’d always commented on his good looks, nagging him to take care of his appearance to grab the attention of a suitable Alpha. He’d hated every single minute of the family dinner parties, having to wear a nice suit and to keep his curls styled to perfection as his mother dragged him around from one Alpha to the next. 

He let out a soft hiss as he shifted in the bath, his vertebrae in his neck cracking loudly. He turned his head carefully from left to right before moving up and down. The tension in his neck and shoulders was lessening but part of him was still wound up, nervous for something he couldn’t fully explain. 

_ Or maybe it’s the fact that you have a very handsome Alpha in your flat right now and you are here, naked and wet, only separated by a flimsy wooden door? _

Sherlock huffed, running a hand through his hair before scrubbing his arms and chest. His nipples were started to get sensitive again and he bit his lip as the sponge went over them, hating how his impending heat always made him so aware of his body. Everything was beginning to change to get ready for his heat, to make him a satisfactory Omega for any Alpha’s needs and he loathed it. He was more than just a breeding machine. More than just a piece of arm candy. He wasn’t fragile or weak. He was capable of looking out for himself, living on his own and making a decent living with his deduction skills. Intelligence didn’t care about your Status. 

_ Lestrade doesn’t either.  _

He rolled his eyes at himself, dragging the sponge further down his body, trying to ignore all the small aches he was starting to feel. That’s why he preferred to work. It was much easier to focus on other people than on himself. The ache in his back, his neck, his shoulder, his fast-changing temper, the increased irritation with the slowness of other people.  It all seemed to get worse with every new cycle. 

_ Let’s also not forget the craving for body contact. Especially by a certain DI.  _

Sherlock almost snarled as the voice in his head sounded a lot like his brother’s. 

_ He doesn’t see me like that. He doesn’t want me in that way.  _ Sherlock ran the sponge over his genitals, ignoring the twitch of his cock. 

_ Doesn’t he?   _ The voice in his head asked and Sherlock closed his eyes, dropping the sponge as he thought about the question. There had been a few moments in the last hours that made Sherlock’s heart beat a bit faster. A certain way Lestrade looked at him, the way he sometimes smiled at Sherlock. How his face had reddened when Sherlock had gently teased him. 

_ “It’s not like I’ll have passionate sex for days on end, Lestrade.” _

It was hard to miss the widening of the Alpha’s pupils or the slight change in his scent. Granted, an Alpha's scent wasn’t as strong as that of an Omega but Sherlock’s nose had always been exceptional. He’d also known Lestrade for a while now. They’d spend endless hours together, side by side, going over paperwork and crime scene photos. Sherlock was pretty confident he could pick out Lestrade’s scent in a room full of Alpha’s blindfolded at this point. It was clear there was some sort of interest on Lestrade’s part but-

_ But he hasn’t acted on it. Why? _

Sherlock frowned, his eyes still closed. He wiggled his toes in the water, letting out a yawn. That was another thing he hated about his heats, it made him more tired while at the same time he couldn’t get to sleep as easily as usual, which was never easy to begin with. Even on normal days, he slept about 4 to 5 hours a night, only crashing down completely when a case was solved. Then he was dead to the world for a day or two, his stomach and bladder screaming for attention when he finally did wake up. 

_ Maybe he needs you to make the first move?  _  Now the voice sounded a lot like Joan, his best friend in high school. He could see her teasing smile, the beaming brown eyes as she gave him a gentle shove with her elbow. He heard the sound of the doorbell and opened his eyes, noticing the bubbles had almost dissolved entirely. How long had he been in here? 

_ Does it really matter? You feel better, don’t you? _ Sherlock nodded to himself, biting his lip when he caught himself doing it. He took the sponge out of the water, wringing it out before going over his face again. He placed it on the side of the tub and pulled out the stop with his toes, listening as the water drained away. 

_ Lestrade will be pleased.  _

“Shut up, Mycroft.” Sherlock whispered, stepping out of the bath and drying himself off roughly. His skin stung by the time he was done, dropping the towel in the laundry basket and checking his reflection in the mirror. He couldn’t stop himself from frowning as he looked at his reflection. He’d never understood why people found him physically attractive and why Alpha’s wanted to sleep with him. Looking at himself he always thought there was something off about him. His skin was too pale by Omega standards, his cheekbones too high, his body too lanky. Beyond the physical,  he lacked any social skills and came off as rude even when he didn’t make an effort to be. He ran his fingers through his hair, trying to get it somewhat presentable but knowing it was a lost cause. The moment his hair came into contact with water, it had a mind of its own and Sherlock grumbled as he pulled at his curls. 

Sherlock flinched at the soft knock on the bathroom door, reaching for a nearby towel as Lestrade’s voice came through. 

“Sherlock? The foods here.” 

His heart raced, kicking himself mentally for having such a strong reaction. Of course, Lestrade wouldn’t walk into the bathroom. First off the door was closed and second, Lestrade was too much a gentleman to do that. 

“Sherlock? Everything okay?”

“F-Fine. I’ll be out in a moment.” 

“Okay. I’ll- I’ll set up everything. Don’t be too long- don’t want the food to get cold.” 

“Yes, mother.” Sherlock smirked when he heard Greg’s grumbling response. He dropped the towel when he heard the retreating footsteps and picked up his clothes. He held his pants in his hands for a few moments. Normally he wouldn't wear them, not when everything felt uncomfortable on his skin. The bath had helped a bit but his genitals were still sensitive. 

_ You could just- _

Sherlock shook his head fiercely, putting on his underwear and pajama bottoms. The fabric would irritate him later but by that time Lestrade would probably be gone and Sherlock would be able to take everything off. 

_ Do you want him to leave? I’m sure if you asked him he would stay. _ He could hear Joan’s soft voice, the encouraging look she’d send him if she was still around. His chest suddenly felt constricted and he let out a deep breath, focusing on closing the buttons of his pajama shirt. The purple of his shirt complemented his complexion and he imagined Joan’s approving look before he reached for his dressing gown. 

_ He won’t be able to say no to you now.  _

“Stop it. He’s just being friendly.” Sherlock whispered, closing the sash on his dressing gown, rearranging some of the bottles on the shelf underneath the mirror. 

_ Oh, I’m sure he wants to be friendly. Very friendly. _ The Joan in his mind winked at him and Sherlock couldn’t stop a smile before letting out a huff and shaking his head. He raked his curls with his fingers, one last attempt to tame them before unlocking the bathroom door and stepping outside. 

“There you are.” Greg’s warm voice and approving eyes made Sherlock’s knees feel weak and he could hear Joan whisper in the back of his mind. 

_ Very friendly, indeed. _


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What’s wrong?”  
> “Sorry?”  
> “You’re looking at me funny again.”  
> “No, I just- Try a spring roll.”

\--chapter6--

“Sherlock? Everything okay?” 

Greg’s hand was already on the doorknob before he’d even thought about it. He resisted the urge to try and open the door, knowing Sherlock had closed it when he’d stepped inside. The Omega had been in there for almost an hour and Greg had occupied himself with ordering food, watching a bit of telly, perusing Sherlock’s bookcase. He’d been surprised to find copies of the Harry Potter series, neatly placed next to each other. It was obvious the books had been read, the spines were cracked on different places and something about Sherlock reading these kinds of stories had warmed Greg’s heart. 

“F-Fine. I’ll be out in a moment.” Sherlock’s voice came through the door and Greg withdrew his hand from the doorknob like he’d been burned. His body was very much aware of the probably naked and wet Omega behind the wooden door and Greg turned his hands into fists, willing himself to calm down. 

_ Not the time. Not the place.  _

“Okay. I’ll- I’ll set up everything. Don’t be too long, don’t want the food to get cold.” 

“Yes, Mother.” Sherlock’s teasing was evident and Greg’s heart skipped a beat. He’d never witnessed this side of Sherlock before and he wondered if it was a pre-heat symptom. Something Omega’s did to attract a potential partner. 

_ Right, like you’d qualify.  _

He let out a sigh, running a hand through his hair before muttering something back in response. He headed back to the kitchen, taking out the containers of food and looking for plates and cutlery. By the time he’d taken everything to the living room, Sherlock came out of the bathroom and Greg’s heart nearly stopped. 

“There you are.” Greg smiled, his blood almost boiling as Sherlock gave a warm smile in return before stepping forward and looking at the table. 

“This looks- delicious.” Sherlock glanced up at him and Greg was fairly sure the Omega was blushing, his eyes shining in the light of the fire that was now at full force. 

_ He looks so young. So beautiful.  _

He couldn’t take his eyes of Sherlock as he gracefully sat down, the purple dressing gown fitting him like a glove. The purple made Sherlock’s skin look paler and the exposed part of his collarbone made Greg want to kneel down and lick it. Sherlock pushed away a stray curl before looking up, throwing Greg a questioning look. 

“What’s wrong?”

“Sorry?”

“You’re looking at me funny again.”

“No, I just-” Greg swallowed, sitting down next to Sherlock, gesturing at the food. “Try a spring roll.” 

Sherlock held his gaze for longer than Greg felt comfortable with. The back of his neck tingled as Sherlock leaned forward, picking up a spring roll and taking a careful bite. Sherlock’s curls had never been this springy, and Sherlock huffed at his curls as they fell in front of his eyes. Greg couldn’t stop a giggle and Sherlock threw him a fake murderous look before eating the rest of the spring roll. 

_ Damn that neck. _

Greg felt parched as he watched Sherlock swallow the last bite. The Omega closed his eyes for a second before letting out an approving hum and Greg’s heart dropped a few inches lower. 

_ I’m in so much trouble.  _

“Aren’t you hungry?” 

Greg snapped his eyes away from Sherlock, his face feeling like a furnace. He plated up, not even noticing what he was adding. It didn’t matter. What matter was Sherlock sitting in front of him, looking beautiful, soft and vulnerable. He started eating, feeling Sherlock’s eyes on him and he risked a glance up. 

Sherlock was watching him carefully, his head tilted to the right and it drew Greg’s attention to Sherlock’s neck again. 

_ Gorgeous. Dangerous.  _

“Lestrade.” 

The way Sherlock whispered his name almost made Greg choke on a piece of chicken and he reached for his glass of water, taking a large gulp. 

“Are you okay?” Sherlock frowned, placing his fork down and Greg could only nod frantically, feeling like he was 15 again. He downed the rest of his water, his mind screaming at him to stop acting like a fool. 

Sherlock got up from his chair, Greg panicking as the Omega came closer. Sherlock’s scent was different than usual, impossible to ignore, even with the suppressants he’d taken. Greg’s fingers twitched as Sherlock reached forward, taking the glass and giving Greg a shy smile. 

“I’ll refill this for you.” 

Greg let out a shaky breath when Sherlock went to the kitchen. Sherlock’s scent was still in his nostrils, embracing him and Greg desperately wanted his body to stop reacting so strongly. 

_ I can’t do this. My god, he’s just- he’s- Fuck! _

Greg was up and across the living room in seconds, grabbing his coat and walking to the door. He’d just placed his hand on the doorknob when-

“Lestrade? What’s wrong?”

Greg stopped. Letting out another shaky breath before letting go of the doorknob and turned around. Sherlock frowned, placing the glass of water on the table. Greg’s heart hammered fast. He opened his mouth to say something but closed it again. 

The Omega stepped forward, the frown between his eyes deepening and Greg wanted to go down on his knees in surrender when he saw the hint of hurt in Sherlock’s bright eyes. 

“I-” Greg stopped, gnawing his bottom lip. How could he even explain?  _ Sorry, but being with you for even a second longer will make me lose control?  _ He looked down at his hands, hearing Sherlock take a few steps closer and Greg closed his eyes, biting his lip as Sherlock’s scent wrapped around him again. 

“Lestrade.”

Greg opened his eyes, still looking down and it took a second to make out what he was seeing. Sherlock wasn’t wearing any shoes, just socks and Greg’s heart melted when he noticed the bee design. 

“You wear bee socks.” He whispered, looking up into Sherlock’s confused eyes before the Omega looked down and wiggled his toes. Greg couldn’t stop a smile when he glanced up, the soft pink on Sherlock’s cheeks making him look even more beautiful. 

“Why do you look at me like that?” Sherlock whispered, taking a step closer and shaking his head when Greg was about to protest. There was something in Sherlock’s eyes that Greg couldn’t translate and his body jolted when Sherlock placed his hand on Greg’s shoulder. 

“Sherlock-”

“Please don’t.” Sherlock spoke softly, squeezing Greg’s shoulder lightly, smiling at him when Greg caught his gaze. “You don’t have to leave. I know- I know that you-” Sherlock stopped, the soft pink on his cheeks deepening. 

“I trust you.” 

Greg’s knees felt like jelly as the words lingered between them. Sherlock’s hand was still on his shoulder, feeling warm and comfortable. Sherlock’s other hand moved to Greg’s cheek and Greg let out a surprised sound as the Omega’s fingers touched his heated skin. 

“What are you doing?” Greg asked, his voice thick as he felt Sherlock’s thumb stroked his cheek. Sherlock didn’t reply, just gave Greg a soft smile as he stepped closer. There was hardly any space left between their bodies and Greg’s shoulders tensed, sure Sherlock could feel the effect he had on Greg.

“It’s alright, Lestrade. I promise.” Sherlock leaned forward, his words spoken against Greg’s lips and Greg took hold of Sherlock’s waist to steady himself. He felt like he was floating, knees weak. He licked his lips, swallowing before he opened his mouth to try and speak, but then Sherlock closed the distance between them completely and all Greg could do was feel. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Lestrade!”
> 
> “We need to talk about this, Sherlock.”
> 
> “What’s there to talk about? You want me, I want you. What more do you need to know?”

\--chapter7--

Somehow they made it to the sofa, Sherlock straddling Greg’s hips. Greg let out a needy moan as Sherlock pulled his hair, placing kisses on Greg’s cheek and going down to his neck. Sherlock’s scent had changed again in the last minutes, the odor was deeper, more intoxicating and Greg felt it in his very bones as Sherlock found his mouth again and drove him crazy. 

“Sherlock, Sherlock, we should-” Greg panted, letting out another moan when Sherlock moved his body slightly forward, their hardening cocks pressing together. Greg’s hands grabbed Sherlock's arse tighter, grinding them together and he felt Sherlock trembled because of it, his scent spiking up. 

“God.” Greg moaned as one of Sherlock’s hands wandered down his chest, pinching one of his nipples before trying to open the button on Greg’s pants. Greg’s body bucked up, more than ready to just forget reason and let Sherlock do whatever he wanted. He squeezed Sherlock’s arse, dipping his nose to Sherlock’s neck and taking a deep breath, letting Sherlock’s scent fill his nose. His cock got harder because of it and Sherlock let out a throaty sound as he palmed Greg’s cock, licking and kissing Greg’s neck. 

“Need you, Lestrade. Take off your clothes.” Sherlock whispered near his ear, his fingers finding their way to Greg’s chest again, trying to remove Greg’s sweater. 

“Sherlock, wait.” Greg shook his head, taking Sherlock’s hands away from his body, not able to stop a laugh as Sherlock let out a frustrated sound, pout forming on his mouth as he looked up at Greg with a dazed expression. 

_ Fucking hell! _

For a moment, Greg could only stare at the Omega on top of him. Sherlock’s cheeks were red, his eyes big and dazed, his lips wet and swollen. He’d never seen Sherlock like this before and he wanted to run his fingers through Sherlock’s disheveled curls, carrying him to the bedroom and show him how a proper Alpha took care of his Omega. Something, if not all, must have shown on his face cause Sherlock blinked his eyes rapidly before looking down. 

“Sherlock, I-”

“You want me.” Sherlock looked back up, a grin spreading on his face as he studied Greg’s face. 

“Rather obvious, Sunshine.” Greg moved ever so slightly, Sherlock gasping as their cocks brushed together. 

“Then why are you stopping? Am I not-” Sherlock frowned, biting his bottom lip, tilting his head a fraction as he looked at Greg. “No. That’s not it. You are clearly aroused.” Sherlock smiled shyly as he looked down, trying to free his hands and letting out an irritated sigh when Greg didn’t let him. 

“Lestrade!”

“We need to talk about this, Sherlock.” 

“What’s there to talk about? You want me, I want you. What more do you need to know?” Sherlock asked, continuing to speak. “I am clean, the last time I got tested was 3 weeks ago. If you want to be certain, I have condoms in my bedroom. I already know you are clean.”

“Sherlock, this isn’t about-” Greg started, letting go of Sherlock's hands to try and get the man of him. Thinking clearly was difficult with the Omega on top of him. Sherlock just grabbed his shirt, tensing up the muscles in his thighs and Greg gave him a stern look. 

“I’m not moving. I want to keep kissing you, Lestrade. Don’t ruin this by thinking.” 

“Says the man who is unable to  _ not  _ think.” Greg responded, dropping his attempts to get Sherlock of his lap. Sherlock wiggled, a content smile on his lips as Greg wrapped his arms around him. 

“It’s not that difficult Lestrade.You’re attracted to me. I’m attracted to you.” 

“Are you?” Greg asked. He watched Sherlock as the words turned around in his head, a scowl forming on his face when he realised the deeper meaning of them. 

“This is not some heat induced decision, Lestrade!” 

Greg couldn’t help but raise his eyebrows, Sherlock rolling his eyes in response. 

“For Christ’ sake.” Sherlock muttered, grabbing hold of Greg’s sweater and crushing their mouths together. 

Greg let out a surprised sound, fingers digging into Sherlock’s arse to keep him in place as Sherlock explored his mouth. Somehow Sherlock just knew what drove Greg mad and by the time they parted Greg had forgotten what he’d wanted to say, staring at Sherlock with longing. 

“Will you take me to bed now?” Sherlock’s voice was husky and he wasn’t able to sit still, the gentle friction teasing Greg’s cock. Sherlock looked down at him, fingers caressing through Greg’s hair and there was a small part of him that wondered if this was really happening. 

“G-Greg?” 

Greg snapped out of his thoughts, the shy, insecure look in Sherlock’s eyes making him melt. He caressed Sherlock’s warm cheek, heart dropping as the Omega closed his eyes and leaned into the touch. 

“Are you sure, Sunshine?” 

“Greg, I already-” Sherlock started to protest but Greg silenced him with a kiss, playing with a curl. 

“You can always stop this. At any time. I won’t hold it against you.” Greg smiled encouragingly, seeing the disbelief in Sherlock’s eyes. “Any Alpha that tells you it’s impossible to stop while in the ‘heat of the moment’, is an arsehole.”

“But-”

“No,” Greg whispered, placing a light peck on the corner of Sherlock’s mouth. “If we are doing this, than it has to be good for both of us. I don’t want to pressure you into anything, Sherlock. Also, I’m 45 years old and it’s not my first time with an Omega. And you are on suppressants so your heat won’t be as intense. I never want to hurt you, Sherlock.” 

“You won’t. I know you won’t.” Sherlock kissed Greg, practically melting into his body as they shared sweet and slow kisses. Greg smiled like a loon when they came up for air, ruffling Sherlock’s curls, grinning when the man tried to pat his hand away. 

“Let’s get you to bed. Make it comfortable.” 

“Finally, you’re being smart.” 

“Don’t be a prat, Sherlock.” Greg grumbled, nipping Sherlock’s neck before he let the Omega get off his lap. Sherlock let out a surprised cry when Greg scooped him up into his arms, smirking when Sherlock looked at him. 

“So, where is your bedroom?” 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What’s wrong, Sunshine? Did I-”
> 
> “Of course not.” 
> 
> “If you want me to leave then-”

\--Chapter8--

Sherlock grabbed hold of the sheets, biting his lip as his body arched up towards Greg’s touch. The Alpha’s hands seemed to be everywhere, leaving behind hot spots on his body. Greg was stroking, no, caressing his skin. Taking his time to discover every inch of it and it was simultaneously the best and worst feeling Sherlock had ever experienced. Light kisses dropped down on his chest, feeling like drops of spring rain and Sherlock gasped when Greg’s tongue dragged over his nipple. 

“Okay, Sunshine?” Greg mumbled from somewhere far and Sherlock was unable to speak, still feeling the touch of Greg’s lips on his skin. He moved his head, his body trembling and he felt the bed shift, Greg’s shadow covering his body. 

“Sunshine? Open your eyes for me.” 

There was a soft touch to Sherlock’s right cheek, the tip of Greg’s nose following it before Greg whispered near his ear. 

“You’re gorgeous. Look at me. Please.” A light peck underneath his ear and Sherlock was finally able to open his eyes, gasping for breath like he’d been under water for too long. His body was shaking, goosebumps on his arms and before he could protest Greg covered him with the bedsheets, moving to sit on top of them. 

“Lestrade.” Sherlock whispered, reaching out his hand to touch Greg’s arm and Greg smiled at him, soft desire in his eyes. Sherlock squeezed his arm, trying to calm down, irritated with himself. His body was still trembling, heart beating too fast and he blinked his eyes, breathing in and out like an old horse that had worked too hard. 

“You’re amazing.” Greg broke the silence after a while and Sherlock looked at him with disbelief. He let go of Greg’s arm, sitting up, looking at the gorgeous, naked man sitting next to him and his irritation flared. 

_ You can’t do anything right! Even the most basic, natural thing in the world! You just have to screw it up. _

Greg placed a light peck on his forehead, still smiling at him like he was the most precious thing in the world and Sherlock just didn’t understand. Clearly it showed cause Greg frowned, reaching out to take Sherlock’s hand and interlace their fingers. 

“What’s wrong, Sunshine? Did I-”

“Of course not.” Sherlock snapped, hating himself when he saw the surprise in Greg’s eyes. He held tighter to Greg’s hand, afraid the Alpha would get up and walk out but Greg didn’t move. 

_ I don’t deserve you. God, I really don’t deserve you.  _

“If you want me to leave then-”

“No.” Sherlock called out, turning to face Greg, ignoring the cool air on his heated body. Greg had turned up the heating as soon as they’d walked in, Sherlock not able to hide a smile when Greg had grumbled, ordering Sherlock to get into bed. It had taken a few moments for Sherlock’s body to adjust, Greg stripping out of his clothes casually before slipping into bed next to him, wrapping him into a tight hug. The warmth of the covers and Greg’s body heat had helped Sherlock relax, his discomforts and aches almost completely gone by the time Greg started undressing him. It had all been slow and gentle and Sherlock had needed to close his eyes a few times, swallowing down a lump in his throat as Greg took the time to explore his body.  

“Okay, that’s good then.” Greg grinned, shifting in the bed to sit more comfortably and Sherlock couldn't keep his eyes of him. Greg was so at ease with his body, content in his own skin and Sherlock’s eyes traveled down the Alpha’s sunkissed chest, the peaked pink nipples. Sherlock tentatively ran his free hand over Greg’s chest, seeing Greg’s cock twitch in interest. The intake of breath moved something inside Sherlock’s gut, fingers going further down to brush Greg’s pubic hair. 

“Sherlock-” Greg’s voice came out a bit strained and Sherlock stilled his hand, glancing up. Greg smiled, his pupils wide and dark as he stroked Sherlock’s cheek before leaning in and kissing him. 

Sherlock practically melted, all his nerve endings on fire as their tongues brushed over each other, exploring each other’s mouths. Greg let out a shaky moan when Sherlock’s hand wandered further down, palming Greg’s cock. Greg broke off the kiss, pressing his forehead against Sherlock’s, taking a few breaths in and out. 

“Keep doing that and we’ll be done in about 5 minutes.” 

“I don’t mind.” Sherlock whispered, rubbing their noses together before pulling back. “I want to see you come, Lestrade.” 

“God.” Greg nearly grunted, his cock standing up proudly and Sherlock licked his lips, letting out a surprised cry when Greg pulled him close and kissed him hard. “You have no idea what you do to me. Don’t you, Sunshine? God, you’re so sexy.” Greg pushed Sherlock back down, kissing and licking his neck and Sherlock held onto Greg’s shoulders, nails digging into them as Greg moved, their cocks brushing together. 

“Fuck, you smell amazing. I need- I need to- Sherlock, Sherlock can I?” Sherlock blinked, a bit dazed by their kissing, not understanding what Greg wanted. He shuddered as Greg moved, letting out a moan and then Greg crawled down his body, nudging Sherlock’s legs open and Sherlock let out an ‘oh’ in surprise. 

“Fuck, you’re-” Greg mumbled, nuzzling the inside of Sherlock’s thigh and Sherlock was sure he would faint any second now. Greg looked up in question and Sherlock couldn’t do anything else but nod, spreading his legs a bit further, face reddening because of it. 

“Beautiful, Sunshine. So wet and ready.” Greg breathed, voice full with lust and Sherlock had to close his eyes as Greg’s head moved down and teasingly licked his hole.  

Sherlock shivered violently, grabbing the sheets for support as Greg licked again, his warm hands on Sherlock’s hips. Sherlock's cheeks were a deep red when he felt a new wave of wetness, legs shaking but Greg let out a deep growl from within, lapping at his hole and Sherlock screamed out in pleasure when Greg’s fingers wrapped around his cock. Suddenly it was all too much, their mixed scents, Greg’s wonderful hand around him, his talented tongue against his hole and he reached for Greg’s hair, grabbing it tightly, trying to warm him. The responding grunt tipped Sherlock over the edge. 

“Perfect, just perfect. My god, Sunshine. Sunshine? You okay? Sherlock?!” 

Sherlock’s thighs were quivering, his chest going up and down as he panted for breath. He bit down on his bottom lip, hearing the ripping of fabric, a loud curse, something opening and closing and then a warm weight was on top of him, the bed dipping before it all turned quiet. 

He kept his eyes closed, breathing deeply in and out, sure the whole block could hear him. A warm tear ran down his cheek and he jolted when Greg’s finger gently wiped it away. 

“It’s okay, Sunshine.” 

Sherlock shook his head, slamming his hand down next to him, frustrated with his own inability to speak. He tried turning away but Greg stopped him, gently holding him in his arms, stroking his damp hair. They stayed like that for what felt like hours. 

“I’m s-sorry.” Sherlock finally managed to wring out of his mouth. His voice sounded strained, almost raw. 

Greg shushed him, adding a bit more pressure on the hug and Sherlock let out a relieved sigh. He shifted, burying his nose in the crook of Greg’s neck and inhaled deeply. He was surprised to detect a whiff of his own scent, taking another sniff just to make sure. He heard Greg giggle above his head and he looked up, bewildered by Greg’s behavior. 

_ Any other Alpha would have already left.  _

_ But he’s not just some Alpha now, is he?  _ Joan’s voice asked and Sherlock shook his head at her in his mind, clinging to Greg a bit tighter. He wasn’t just some Alpha at all. 


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Stop.” 
> 
> “Lestrade, what are you doing? This is the whole point!”
> 
> “The whole point?” 
> 
> “You were amazing. I don’t need you to-
> 
> “Don’t lie to me, Lestrade.”

\--Chapter9--

“Hey,” Greg whispered, smiling when Sherlock clung tightly against him. He rubbed Sherlock’s back gently. Ready to stop when there was any sign of discomfort from the Omega but Sherlock let out a shaky breath, his expression shy as he looked up at Greg. 

“There you are.” Greg whispered, slowly leaning forward, waiting for permission before kissing Sherlock. A part of his worry vanished when Sherlock leaned towards him, fingers moving towards Greg’s hair and stroking. He’d wanted to take his time with Sherlock, carefully explore him and figure out what the Omega liked and didn’t like. It had started off just like he’d wanted but then Sherlock’s scent had intensified and Greg had become aware of his wetness and he hadn’t been able to continue to go slow. 

Sherlock’s reactions to Greg’s ministration had been delightful and Greg had rutted against the sheets like a horny, inexperienced Alpha as he’d licked Sherlock’s hole, tasting his wetness, taking in every little gasp and moan that came from Sherlock’s mouth. It had been perfect, Sherlock so lost in his own pleasure that he’d spilled on Greg’s hand almost without warning. Greg’s scalp still tingled from where Sherlock had pulled his hair and he’d been so pleased with himself that it took some time to realize something was wrong. 

His heart had dropped when he’d seen Sherlock shaking violently, shaking his head back and forth in distress, goosebumps forming all over his body as Sherlock’s chest heaved. Greg had scrambled off the bed, his cock still throbbing with want as he’d pulled the covers over Sherlock, opening a few drawers before finding a duvet and placing it over the trembling Omega. He’d hesitated for a second but then had climbed onto the bed next to Sherlock, staying on top of the covers and pulling him into his arms. The tears on Sherlock’s face had almost caused him physical pain and his fingers shook when he’d brushed them gently away. 

“Lestrade, I-”

“Shh, it’s fine Sherlock. Everything is fine.” 

“It’s not fine.” Sherlock responded, his voice sounding weak. 

Greg looked down, rubbing away a stray tear before looking into Sherlock’s eyes, taking in a complex mixture of emotions. 

Sherlock gnawed his bottom lip and Greg shook his head, touching Sherlock’s lip. 

“You’ll hurt yourself. Come on, Sunshine, talk to me. Are you okay? Do you need anything?”

Sherlock shook his head, fingers brushing into Greg’s chest hair. 

“Was a bit intense, wasn’t it?” Greg whispered after a moment, taking Sherlock’s hand off his chest and kissing his fingertips. He was still wind up, his cock begging for more and Sherlock’s soft caresses weren’t helping him to focus. Sherlock looked up at him, his cheeks turning a darker shade before he nodded against Greg’s chest, breaking their eye contact. 

“You know that’s totally normal right?” Greg asked, trying to see Sherlock’s face but the Omega kept his head down, his breath ghosting over Greg’s nipple. “It’s always more intense when you are close to heat. And, judging by your scent, you are getting very close.” Greg kissed Sherlock’s curls, stroking his back softly, not able to hide a smile when a shiver ran down Sherlock’s back. “Case in point. There is nothing to be ashamed off, Sherlock. Hey, look at me?” 

Sherlock looked up after a few moments and Greg let out the breath he was holding, gently touching the man’s red cheek. 

“Can I kiss you?” 

“You- you still want to?” Sherlock blinked in confused surprised and Greg’s heart broke. 

_ I’ll always want to. _

“Of course I do, Sunshine.” Greg stroked Sherlock's cheek, giving him a warm smile as he slowly leaned down and he sighed in relief when their mouth connected. Sherlock responded hesitantly, the tip of his tongue brushing against the seam of Greg’s lips and Greg opened his mouth greedily, his hold on Sherlock tightening as their tongues met. His heart leaped with joy as Sherlock let out a soft moan, pressing himself closer, fingers running into Greg’s hair. 

Sherlock suddenly stilled and Greg broke off the kiss in a daze. Sherlock looked from his face to his hardened cock and back up and now it was Greg’s time to blush. 

“Sorry, Sunshine. You have that effect on me.”

“Lestrade, I-” Sherlock stopped, licking his lips before his hand went hesitantly to Greg’s cock. 

“Sherlock, you don’t-”

“I do.” Sherlock answered, his eyes determined but Greg saw his hand shake before he placed it on Greg’s cock. Greg’s hips went up on instinct, his nails digging into Sherlock's skin and he let out a hiss as Sherlock squeezed. 

“Stop.” Greg gritted out, taking Sherlock’s hand off his cock and interlacing their fingers. 

“Lestrade, what are you doing? This is the whole point!” 

“The whole point?” Greg asked, ignoring his cock as best he could as he shifted on the bed, creating a bit of space between them. There was a flash of panic in Sherlock’s eyes and Greg squeezed their fingers, giving the Omega a reassuring smile. 

“You were amazing. I don’t need you to-

“Don’t lie to me, Lestrade.” Sherlock snapped, pulling his hand out of Greg’s hold, catching Greg of guard and he nearly fell out of the bed as Sherlock tried to crawl out from under the covers. 

“Hey!” Greg reached for him, dropping the duvet on the floor and he was just able to grab Sherlock’s wrist. Sherlock let out a snarl, trying to break free, letting out a few curses as he failed to do so. 

“Stop, Sherlock. Stop before you hurt yourself. I’m not lying. Why would I lie about something like that?” Greg shuffled closer, wrapping his arms around Sherlock, pressing him close to his chest, whispering in his ear. “You were amazing, Sunshine, you have to believe me. What we just shared, it was beyond amazing.”

“But we didn’t even have sex!” Sherlock spat, turning around to face Greg as Greg was too shocked to hold him close. “You-you didn’t fuck me. Look,” Sherlock gestured wildly at Greg’s groin. “You are still hard, I can smell the desire in the air. I wasn’t even able to-” 

“We had sex, Sherlock.” Greg frowned as he got up, pulling the duvet off the ground and walking to Sherlock's side of the bed, draping it over him before sitting down on the edge. Sherlock let out a disbelieving huff, wrapping himself up in the duvet, ignoring Greg’s stare. 

“We had sex. You came over my hand while I was licking your hole. How can that not be sex?” 

“But you’re still, you didn’t- And I only-” Sherlock let out a frustrated cry, pulling his hair hard and Greg reached out, capturing Sherlock’s hands in his own. 

“You think I’m mad at you for you coming too fast?” Greg asked, Sherlock not answering but the blush on his face said enough. “Sherlock, that was the sexiest thing I’ve seen in all my life. You, completely letting go and coming undone by my mouth. Sunshine,” Greg whispered, letting go of Sherlock's hands to take his face between his hands. “I’m the luckiest Alpha in the world, being able to see you like that. How could I ever be mad about that?”

“But you didn’t get a chance to-” Sherlock looked down and Greg let go of his face, standing up and searching for his pants. Sherlock opened his mouth to protest but Greg shook his head, sitting back down on the bed. 

“Come here, Sherlock. I want to hold you.” Greg smiled, patting the space next to him and Sherlock crawled closer after a moment, lying down next to Greg. Greg wrapped his arms around Sherlock and Sherlock draped a leg over him, slowly relaxing as Greg stroked Sherlock’s curls. 

“This is more than enough, Sherlock. You being relaxed and happy. How are the cramps?” 

“It’s- I’m fine. I feel fine.” 

“Good.” Greg smiled, placing a kiss on Sherlock’s forehead. His want had cooled down as Sherlock’s scent had settled and he was more than content to just spend the night like this. Having Sherlock in his arms was more than he’d ever dreamed off and he would stay for as long as the Omega tolerated him. 


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I would have been perfectly content just being your friend. Spending time with you at work, picking your brain about cases, learning new facts about you every day. But then this happened. Even if it’s just-”
> 
> “If you say heat induced I am going to kill you.” 
> 
> “I was going to say, even if it’s just for tonight.”

\--Chapter 10--

“Are you- leaving?” Sherlock almost whispered, afraid to hear Greg’s answer. Greg turned around, the bed dipping as he sat down on the edge. He shook his head and a weight lifted off Sherlock's chest. 

“Not unless you want me to.” 

_ Stay forever!!  _ His mind screamed, his face reddening as Greg looked at him with a soft, even fond, expression. He reached out tentatively, still not believe he was allowed, but Greg’s smile just got brighter, placing his hand over Sherlock’s as Sherlock touched his warm chest. 

“You’re beautiful.” Sherlock whispered, biting his lip when he realized he’d said it out loud. He glanced up, seeing the surprised in Greg’s expression. “It’s true. I think you’re the most handsome man I’ve ever seen.” 

“Right back at you, Sunshine.” Greg replied, a tiny smirk on his mouth as he leaned forward and kisses Sherlock deeply. Sherlock's whole body buzzed because of it and Greg let out a soft growl of approval, his free hand running through Sherlock’s hand. Sherlock shivered and Greg pulled back, a goofy smile on his face. 

“We should clean ourselves up a bit. Get some food and water in here for you. Maybe some more painkillers.” 

“I-” Sherlock started, feeling Greg’s thumb stroke his hand. 

“Yes, Sunshine?”

“Why do you call me that?” 

It wasn’t what he’d wanted to say. He frowned, pulling his hand away from Greg’s chest, his hand tingling where Greg’s thumb had caressed him. 

“I’m sorry.” 

Sherlock’s frown got deeper and Greg shook his head, insecurity clear from his body language. 

“I should have known you’re not a fan of pet names. That’s fine by the way. I won’t say it again.” Greg was almost up from the bed when Sherlock pulled him back, the Alpha letting out a cry of surprise. 

“You can say it. I- That’s not why I-  _ Why  _ do you say that? About me?” Sherlock scowled at himself, irritated with his inability to speak clearly. Greg placed a hand on his thigh and the warmth went right through the duvet. 

“Because you bring light to my world, Sherlock.” Greg blushed but he kept his eyes on Sherlock as he continued. “Meeting you has been the best experience in my life. Not just because you’ve helped us solve thousands of cases. You are an amazing person to know. Just when I think I’ve figured you out, you do something to completely surprise me. Not always in a good way, mind you.” Greg grinned and Sherlock rolled his eyes, playfully knocking Greg’s hand away. He smiled when Greg just tightened his grip on his thigh.

“I would have been perfectly content just being your friend. Spending time with you at work, picking your brain about cases, learning new facts about you every day. But then this happened.” Greg gestured between them, a grin on his face as Sherlock blushed. “Never in a million years did I think you’d want me like this. Even if it’s just-”

“If you say heat induced I am going to kill you.” Sherlock cut Greg off, looking at him with a stern face. 

“I was going to say, even if it’s just for tonight.” 

“Lestrade.”

“It’s fine if it is.” Greg spoke over him, a conviction in his eyes that broke Sherlock’s heart. He moved, the duvet exposing his chest and he took Greg’s face between his hands, ignoring Greg’s protests about the cold. 

“When I asked you to take care of me, it wasn’t just to stop you from nagging at me. Do you know how many people really care about my wellbeing?” Sherlock asked, answering his own question before Greg even had time to think about. “Two. Mycroft, and you.” 

“Sherlock, there are plenty of people-”

“No. We went over this already, Lestrade.” Sherlock shook his head, still holding Greg’s face in his hands. “You and Mycroft are the only ones who worry about me. You even rattled off a list of things that would help for my preheat. What kind of Alpha does that?!”

“The good kind.” Greg grumbled, taking Sherlock’s hands off his face and holding them tightly. “Honestly, what kind of Alphas have you been meeting, Sherlock?”

“Clearly not the right ones.” Sherlock spoke softly, smiling at Greg, leaning forward to ask for a kiss, his body relaxing as Greg obliged. “I don’t want this to end when my heat is over.” 

Sherlock pulled back, heart skipping a few beats as he watched Greg’s face. He was usually able to read people within a few seconds but Greg always threw him off guard for some reason. In the beginning, it had irritated him but it had quickly turned to fascinating, wanting to know everything about this beautiful, kind, and patient Alpha. So different from the ones he’d met before. 

“Sherlock, that’s-”

“Wait.” Sherlock placed a finger on Greg’s lips, letting out a shaky breath. He squinted his eyes, trying to organize his thoughts and Greg raised a questioning eyebrow at him in the following silence. Sherlock removed his finger, his hand running down Greg’s arm before speaking. 

“I’m not good at this stuff. I’ve had a few relationships in the past but they never lasted long. I know I can be obnoxious. I’m not good at voicing my emotions. Sometimes I don’t talk for days on end and I play the violin at the most ridiculous times, especially when I need to think about a case. I can get obsessed with my work and forget you are in the room. I don’t sleep enough and I often forget to eat or drink when I’m focused on something. I- I can be rude to people. I speak before I think and I call you an idiot too many times in the day but I- I want to give this a try, Lestrade. I’ll make many mistakes and I’ll probably irritate you on a daily basis, but-but if you want to risk it then-then I want to risk it too.” 

Sherlock stopped, out of breath. He’d never been so nervous in his whole life, feeling every atom of his body as he watched Greg’s face. 

The Alpha blinked, his mouth slightly open. The silence lingered between them and Sherlock was just about to bolt out of bed when Greg nearly slammed their lips together. Sherlock let out a surprised grunt, Greg pushing him flat on the bed as he kissed him as if his life depended on it. 

“I- is that a yes?” Sherlock panted when they pulled apart, his body on fire as Greg smirked down on him. 

“What do you think, Genius.” Greg’s smirk got even wider, crushing their mouth together again. Sherlock felt like he was floating when they pulled apart. He let out a disapproving sound when Greg got out of bed but Greg smiled brightly and placed a kiss on Sherlock’s head. 

“Just grabbing us a snack, Sherlock. Maybe some bottles of water too. I don’t plan to leave this bed anytime soon.” 

Sherlock’s breath caught as Greg winked at him, desire in his eyes. He checked out Greg’s arse as the Alpha headed to the kitchen. Sherlock couldn’t stop smiling, butterflies in his stomach as he waited for Greg to return. This was only the start of his heat after all. 

 

The End. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
